ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Meigui Du
Meigui Du (Little Red Riding Hood) is a native of Fable and one of the two spies under Lauren's command. She is currently residing in Faroe to gather information about the continent. Ordo Fabula - Little Red Appearance Personality Meigui can come off as an… Eccentric woman to say the least. She is incredibly impulsive and loud-mouthed, tending to just say whatever comes to mind, whenever it comes to mind. Her opinions are never left unsaid, no matter how small the matter. This isn’t helped by the fact that English is her second language, meaning that she is by no means a wordsmith, and only really knows how to put things in the bluntest way possible. However, as rude as she may come off, she has an incredibly strong sense of morality and is determined to do the best she can to make the world a better place. If she feels someone needs her help, she will jump at the chance. However, it can seem at times that her ways of doing this are unorthodox at best. Her punishments for wrongdoings can sometimes be quite extreme. She also has a very black and white way of thinking, if something is good, than it is good, and if it’s not, it serves no purpose. With all of these things in mind, it shouldn’t be surprising that Meigui is not the most socially adept of people. She talks a lot, yes, but to other people? Not as much. The bulk of her conversations since the death of her grandmother have been with her horse. Working with people is not her strong suit, and she tends to do her own thing. She does, however, not let her social lackings stop her from having a constant air of confidence. An important thing to note about Meigui is that she is incredibly jumpy and chances are if someone sneaks up on her she will kick them or, if they get her really bad, she may just pistol whip them. She will not feel bad about it and will then proceed to yell at them. She gets especially nervous, uncomfortable, or agitated around butcher’s shops or other places with raw meat. Even the smell of it is enough to get her on alert. Also if you have long nails, chances are she will immediately want to avoid being around you. Skills and Weaknesses Skills: *Horsemanship *Sharp shooter with a quick draw Weaknesses: *Little upper body strength *Not good at working with others Likes and Dislikes Likes: *Horses *Spicy food *Gardens (Though she herself lacks any form of a green thumb) *Camping / sleeping outside in general *Talking with Mei-xiu *Her hood *Her gun *Open spaces Dislikes: *Anything relating to meat in the slightest *Wolves *Old men *Long nails *Nicknames *People calling Mei-xiu bad or stupid for not knowing english commands *Celebrating new years *Being in cramped spaces (mostly indoors) *Having to be away from Mei-xiu for to long *Being surprised Trivia *Her horse, Mei-xiu, is an Akhal Teke mix, though her exact mix is unknown. She stands at 5 feet 5 in. and is 10 years old. *She had only taught Mei-xiu to respond to mainland mandarin commands. *She curses a lot. She also has a large collection of Chinese insults Theme Songs *Again ( Crusher-P )【Jayn】 *PUSHER - Clear (ft. Mothica) Quotes *''"Quotehere."'' References }} Category:All Pages Category:Fable Category:Previous Characters